1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a musical tone-generating method for generating waveforms of musical tones based on performance data.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, tone generators, such as an FM tone generator, a higher harmonic-synthesizing tone generator, and a waveform memory tone generator, generate waveforms of musical tones based on performance data.
For example, in the waveform memory tone generator, when a performance event instructing a start of generation of a musical tone occurs, waveform data of a currently selected tone color is read from a waveform memory at a speed corresponding to a pitch designated by the performance event, whereby a waveform of the musical tone is generated based on the waveform data read from the waveform memory.
However, it is difficult for the conventional tone generators to express musical tones played by performance methods peculiar to natural instruments. When the player plays a musical piece with a natural instrument, he selects the most suitable performance method for playing each phrase of the musical piece from various performance methods peculiar to the natural instrument. Therefore, when the musical piece is played with the natural instrument, the tone color of musical tones naturally varies with the performance method selected for playing each phrase. However, the conventional tone generator mentioned above cannot faithfully express variations in the tone color of the musical tones between performance methods.